Blossom Becomes a Feminist
by EuroCat
Summary: Who would have guessed that a simple disagreement while waiting for dinner could result in this?


Blossom Becomes a Feminist

Chapter 1: A New Chapter in Blossom's life

It was dinner time at the house of th Powerpuff Girls. The three were sitting at the table and waiting for Professor Utonium to serve his famous Whopass Stew.

"Fighting the monster sure was fun" said Bubbles.

"It was fun, but way too easy. We didn't even struggle" added Buttercup.

"Indeed. I'm so glad that we can do this. All thanks to feminism!" said Blossom proudly.

Buttercup was silent for a few seconds and then started laughing. "What do they have to do with us? We didn't become superheroes because a constantly triggered bunch made some banners!"

"How can you say that? Don't you realize what they have done for us?" asked Blossom.

"Like what?" asked Buttercup.

"Everything. Didn't you learn history?"

"Yes, decades before we were born they did take part in good causes, but they were neither the sole reason why changes happened nor have they been relevant in anything noteworthy recently. That movement as a whole is not relevant to me now" replied Buttercup.

"So you don't even realize that you're oppressed?"

"How am I oppressed? Name me a single law that disadvantages me?"

"Don't you use these meninist tactics against me!" shouted Blossom

"Whatever. Where's the dinner, I'm starving!" groaned Buttercup.

"I can't believe that you are so ignorant of our still ongoing sisterhood struggle. You need to be educated!" said an obviously annoyed Blossom.

"Oh come on! We have better things to do, than to listen to some preachy self-proclaimed victims that have nothing better to do, than to spend their whole day at searching for things that offend them" replied Buttercup.

Bubbles followed up "And besides, we need to save the city all the time, as well as making sure we have a good performance in kindergarten. We already are scarce of free time, we don't need an ideology to swallow up the little fun we have."

Blossom frowned and her face turned red and she began tapping her smartphone.

The professor heard the conversation, came into the room and tried calming down the situation. "Now Blossom. It's a good thing that you show interest and concern on such a topic, but you need to respect your sisters and accept that a no means a no."

"Professor, I know that you mean well, but I don't appreciate mansplaining when it comes to this topic. And besides, a few seconds ago I applied me and my sisters to a summer school feminism course."

"You did what!?" shouted Bubbles and Buttercup.

"I applied us to the course. We'll get the proper education during the summer!"

Buttercup hit the table with her hand "No way. Professor, she can't do that to us!"

"Blossom. I disapprove of how you forcefully trying to impose your views to your sisters. I didn't raise you like this!" said the professor firmly.

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind if I share the news of you not allowing your superhero daughters to attend a feminism course. I'm certain that this won't have any negative future consequences in regards to your career and everyday life" said Blossom with smugness in her voice.

The professor's eyes widened. "Are you seriously trying to blackmail your own father?"

"You leave me no other choice and besides we need some female influence while we grow up. Should have thought of that before you accidentally put your chemical X into the ingredients that made us."

"Forget it! You can't force me!" yelled Buttercup.

Blossom smiled smugly and said "Yes I can! The contract of the course says that you need to take part for the first 2 weeks or you have to cover the living costs of the organizers for a whole year."

"WHAT?" screamed Buttercup.

"If you don't believe me, then have a good read at the fine print at the bottom" said Blossom, while handing her smartphone to her sisters.

Bubbles and Buttercup read the text. Their faces changed dramatically while time passed. Their confused expressions were replaced by frowns and their faces became noticeably red.

"You're evil!" yelled Buttercup, while Bubbles gave silent disapproval.

"Evil? I'm just doing the right thing" said Blossom firmly.

"We'll get back at you!" proclaimed Buttercup.

"Really? What are you planning to do?" said Blossom with a grin.

Buttercup was beyond pissed and smashed Blossom's smartphone into the ground, making it crumble like it spent a minute in a Blendtec blender.

Blossom was shocked. "What have you done to my phone?! Professor, she can't do that!"

The professor had an angry expression on his face and just said "Buttercup. I'm glad that you restrained yourself and only did this after everything that happened. Please keep yourself together in those two weeks, we'll get through this… somehow. Bubbles, same goes for you. As of you Blossom. This kind of tactics would make even HIM jealous. I don't know what's gotten into yourself, but that's not how you treat your family due to disagreeing with them."

Blossom was happy and forgot about her phone, while her sisters glared at her. They knew that these are going to be two very long weeks.


End file.
